Roi Jon Targaryen
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Jon Targaryen devient le Roi de Westeros, et il doit choisir la Reine qui lui portera un héritier, mais aussi trouver l'assassin de son père et de son frère.


**Hello ! Petit OS crack dont j'ai eu l'idée en me réveillant ce matin mdr.**

Jon combattait Ser Arthur quand il l'a appris pour la première fois. Au début, il ne l'a pas cru, mais les multiples fois ou on lui a répété lui avait fait douter. Mais au fond de lui, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul puisque Ser Arthur ne le croyait pas non plus. Il avait demandé des preuves, et le Grand Mestre Meswan les avait dirigés vers les corps.

Le Roi Rhaegar Targaryen et le Prince héritier Aegon Targaryen sont morts. Maintenant qu'il voit les corps sans vie devant ses yeux, la nouvelle coula fortement dans son esprit. Son père et son frère ainé sont morts. Il ne pleurait pas, du moins, il ne pleurerait pas son père. Les deux se détestaient. Et… Bien qu'il n'aimait pas son frère, il ne le détestait pas non plus…

« Votre Grâce… » Commence Arthur, s'étranglant à moitié avec la bile remontant dans sa gorge.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Coupa Jon, froidement et en regardant le mestre qui s'inclina timidement.

« Le Roi et le Prince ont été empoisonnés. Dans du vin probablement. »

« Quel poison ? »

« L'un des plus dangereux je le crains. Celui qui s'attaque directement au cœur et qui augmente leur rythme cardiaque fortement jusqu'à ce que le cœur ne le supporte plu et s'arrête de fonctionner. »

« Qui ? »

« Qui ? » S'étonna le Mestre.

« Qui a fait ça ? Et quand ? » Demanda froidement Jon.

« Nous ne savons pas votre Grâce. La bouteille de vin qu'ils ont bu provenait des stocks personnels du Roi. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir depuis quand elle est là, ni qui l'a offerte. Et ils étaient encore vivants ce matin, donc je suppose que c'est arrivé après midi. » Déplora le Mestre. Jon resta silencieux un moment, observant les corps des membres masculins de sa famille avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« Est-ce que la Reine Elia, les Princesses Rhaenys et Daenerys et le Prince Viserys sont au courant ? »

« Oui. Ils sont venus un peu plus tôt pour payer leurs respects. Nous avons eu de la difficulté à vous trouver mon Prince. » Répondit Mestre Meswan.

« Roi ! » Aboya Ser Arthur. « Le Prince Jon est maintenant le Roi de Westeros. »

« Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté. » S'inclina le Mestre, un peu effrayé à l'idée d'avoir offensé le nouveau Roi de Westeros. Jon agita dédaigneusement la main pour montrer que ce n'était pas une grosse affaire.

« Préparez les corps pour le bucher funéraire. » Dit-il simplement, avant de se retourner et de rentrer rapidement dans le Donjon Rouge pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille. Comme prévu, Elia était en larmes, tout comme Rhaenys. Les deux venaient de perdre leurs maris respectifs, et un fils ou un frère selon la personne. Daenerys l'aperçut et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra machinalement, étreignant sa femme avec amour. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de Rhaegar et Aegon, mais ils étaient de la famille, et c'est quelque chose de particulièrement important pour eux.

Viserys semblait mécontent de la situation, et Jon sait pourquoi. Son oncle le déteste, encore plus que son propre père le détestait. Il doit surement penser que c'est de sa faute que le Roi et le Prince héritier sont morts, mais il n'a rien à voir avec ça, et les preuves sont avec lui. Il avait passé toute la journée avec Ser Arthur à s'entrainer à l'épée, et le chevalier de la Garde Royale était probablement l'ami le plus proche du Roi. Personne ne remettrait en doute sa parole.

Jon resta avec le reste de sa famille, et demanda à Ser Jaime d'informer la population de Port-Réal de la mort du Roi et du Prince, et que le bûcher funéraire aurait lieu bientôt. Il passa alors le reste de la journée à réconforter Rhaenys et Daenerys, et recevoir des regards haineux de Viserys et parfois d'Elia, mais il pouvait les supporter.

Quelques jours plus tard, toute la population de la capitale s'entassa dans la fosse des dragons, ou un énorme bucher avait été construit en honneur des deux hommes de la famille royale. Le cortège funèbre des cercueils de Rhaegar et Aegon s'avança lentement, déposant les deux boites sur le bûcher. Les chevaliers de la Garde Royale sont ceux qui les amenèrent au bûcher, terminant ainsi leur serment. Ils ne sont désormais que de simples chevaliers, leur serment ayant pris fin avec la mort du Roi.

Elia s'avança doucement dans une robe noire qu'elle avait confectionnée et se tint près des deux cercueils. Elle se recueillit un long moment, et chaque âme était silencieuse pour la Reine de Westeros. Puis ce fût au tour de Rhaenys de le faire, et le silence se maintient encore plus longtemps. Même les oiseaux semblent savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Viserys s'approcha et paya ses respects également, mais beaucoup plus rapidement que sa belle-sœur ou sa nièce. Enfin, ce fût au tour de Jon, et il s'avança, déposant simplement une longue épée sur le cercueil de son frère et s'en allant rapidement. Le peuple connaissait la relation tendue de Jon avec son frère et son père.

La famille royale se recula alors pour se tenir ensemble une dizaine de mètres plus loin que le bûcher et ils attendirent. Le peuple récita alors une prière de la foi des Sept par lui-même, et cela mis du baume au cœur de la famille royale de savoir que malgré tout, Rhaegar et Aegon étaient aimés par leurs sujets.

Enfin, un grand cri retentit dans les airs et une grande masse noire atterrit dans l'arène, derrière le bûcher. Daenerys est arrivée sur le dos de Bael, l'un de ses trois dragons, et celui avec lequel elle avait formé un lien mental il y a plus de cinq ans. Bael s'avança lentement et se tint devant le bûcher, laissant le temps à sa maitresse de se ressaisir.

« Dracarys. » Fit doucement Daenerys, mais la plupart de l'arène l'entendit clairement. Bael ouvrit la bouche et un feu rouge sang éclata, enflammant facilement le bûcher. Deux autres cris retentirent et les deux autres dragons de Daenerys se posèrent aux côtés de leurs frères et ajoutèrent leurs propres flammes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avec qu'il ne reste que des cendres.

Impulsivement, Rhaenys saisit la main de Jon et le dirigea vers les dragons. Les deux ressentent quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentis auparavant. Une présence dans leur esprit. Et instinctivement, ils savent qui c'est. Jon se dirigea vers Rhaegal, le dragon vert, et Rhaenys partit vers Viserion, le dragon blanc.

Les deux bêtes massives regardèrent les deux humains, avant de se baisser totalement dans la même manière que Bael le faisait pour Daenerys, et Jon et Rhaenys grimpèrent sus leurs dos. Les dragons se relevèrent et hurlèrent, effrayant beaucoup de monde, mais ils ne firent rien de plus. Des cris commencèrent à retentir dans l'arène, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Jon les comprennent.

« ROI JON ! »

« VIVE LE NOUVEAU ROI ! »

« VIVE LA REINE DAENERYS ! »

« VIVE LA MERE DES DRAGONS ! »

« VIVE LE DRAGON LOUP ! »

« LONGUE VIE AU ROI ET A LA REINE ! »

Jon jeta un regard vers Daenerys qui hocha la tête et murmure à ses dragons. Les trois bêtes déployèrent alors leurs ailes et poussèrent sur leurs pattes pour prendre leur envol, les éloignant rapidement de l'arène. C'était la première fois que Jon volait, et la même chose pour Rhaenys. Les deux dragons n'avaient jamais choisis de cavaliers auparavant, n'obéissant qu'aux ordres de Daenerys, puisqu'elle était celle qui les avait éclos. Les trois dragons déposèrent leurs cavaliers au Donjon Rouge et s'envolèrent rapidement, probablement vers Dragonstone, l'endroit où ils avaient élus domicile.

Le lendemain du bûcher funéraire, la population et certains Seigneurs qui avaient fait le déplacement s'entassèrent dans la salle du trône. Personne n'était assis dessus. Seulement Elia, Rhaenys et Viserys se tenaient aux pieds des escaliers menant au trône, vêtus de leurs habits de cérémonie. Le Grand Septon se tenait à leurs côtés.

Puis des cornes retentirent et la foule se sépara en deux, laissant une allée sur un tapis rouge se découvrir dans la longue salle du trône. Le public se retourna vers l'entrée, et Jon fit son apparition, Daenerys à son bras. Les deux avancèrent tranquillement la tête haute. Ils veulent être dignes de ce moment après tout. Derrière eux se trouvent Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime et Ser Barristan, les seuls membres de la Garde Royale ayant choisis de renouveler leurs vœux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds du trône, la musique s'arrêta et le Grand Septon se dirigea devant Jon.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer le couronnement du nouveau Roi de Westeros. » Commence-t-il. « Prince Jon Targaryen, veuillez-vous agenouiller. » Invita le Septon, et Jon obéit, non pas avant d'avoir détaché sa ceinture d'épée et la tendre à Ser Arthur qui l'amena dans un coin.

« Prince Jon, jurez-vous de faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour le peuple de Westeros ? »

« Je le jure. » Fit Jon d'une voix forte que tout le monde entendit.

« Jurez-vous être un monarque juste ? »

« Je le jure. »

« Jurez-vous défendre ce pays d'éventuelles menaces, qu'elles soient étrangères ou non ? »

« Je le jure. »

« Et jurez-vous de régner de façon noble, juste et honnête, de ce jour, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? »

« Je le jure. » A ces paroles, le Septon se retourna et saisit une toute nouvelle couronne posée sur un coussin porté par Rhaenys. C'était une couronne simple. Un cerceau d'or possédant sept pointes d'épées orientées vers le haut.

« Aujourd'hui vous vous êtes agenouillé comme étant le Prince Jon, de la maison Targaryen. » Le septon déposa délicatement la couronne sur la tête de Jon. Et lui fit signe de se relever. « Mais vous vous relevez en tant que Roi Jon Targaryen, Roi de Westeros, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes et Protecteur des Sept Couronnes. » Daenerys s'approcha de lui et tendit une nouvelle ceinture d'épée. Il accrocha alors lentement la ceinture d'épée, et la sortit de son fourreau, révélant son épée habituelle, Black Snow, son épée d'acier Valyrien qu'il avait trouvée il y a tant d'années. Il la posa au sol et s'agenouilla devant Daenerys.

« Reine Daenerys de la maison Targaryen. Moi, le Roi Jon Targaryen, Roi de Westeros et votre mari, vous demande votre soutien pour notre règne à venir. » Son annonce surprit l'assemblée, et même le reste de la famille royale. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire qu'un Roi souhaite diriger avec sa Reine.

« Vous l'avez mon Roi. » Sourit doucement Daenerys. Jon sourit également en se relevant, et lui prit la main. Il donna négligemment son épée à Ser Arthur et le nouveau Roi et la nouvelle Reine grimpèrent les marches menant au trône ensemble et très lentement, pour ne pas abimer la robe de Daenerys. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au siège, Jon regarda sa femme et lui murmura un seul mot.

Ils se retournèrent et se rapprochèrent du corps de l'autre, faisant maintenant face à la foule. Jon retira la couronne de sa tête et la plaça sur la tête de sa femme, sous les regards de choc de leur public. Puis il s'assit sur le trône alors que Daenerys resta debout à ses côtés. Leurs actions montrent clairement que Jon est le Roi, mais que Daenerys ne sera pas exclue des décisions.

« QUE LEUR REGNE DURE LONGTEMPS ! » Cria le Grand Septon.

« QUE LEUR REGNE DURE LONGTEMPS ! » Répéta l'assemblée, avant d'éclater dans divers autres cris.

« VIVE LE ROI ! »

« VIVE LA REINE ! »

« VIVE LES TARGARYENS ! »

« VIVE LA MERE DES DRAGONS ET LE DRAGON LOUP ! »

Jon et Daenerys se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

Le banquet organisé pour le couronnement du nouveau Roi se termina enfin, et les chevaliers Targaryens faisaient sortir le peuple du Donjon Rouge, tandis que les servants dirigèrent les Seigneurs dans des appartements préparés pour l'occasion. Jon et Daenerys se dirigèrent vers la salle du petit conseil, qui devra bientôt être reformé, et attendirent le reste de leur famille, qui les rejoignirent rapidement.

« Mon Roi. » Salua froidement Viserys. Il est clair qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le spectacle que les deux nouveaux souverains avaient mis en place.

« Je suis toujours Jon pour vous. En privé de toute façon. » Répliqua Jon.

« Heureusement, parce que je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à t'appeler comme ça avant un long moment. » Plaisanta Rhaenys.

« Il est temps de parler de votre petit problème. » Commença Elia, son ton indiquant qu'une autre discussion n'était pas envisageable.

« Il y a encore le temps… » Gémit Jon.

« NON ! » Répliqua Elia. « Le peuple veut un héritier, et… Eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas en avoir. » Elia envoya un regard désolé à Daenerys. En effet, depuis qu'elle avait donné naissance aux dragons, elle était devenue stérile, et aucun traitement ou aucune solution n'avait été trouvé. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait épousé Jon. Un mariage entre un prince et une princesse n'était pas si rare dans leur famille. Même si Jon n'aimait pas forcément l'inceste, il savait à l'époque qu'il ne pourrait pas produire d'enfant aussi fou que son grand-père, et cela ne le dérangeait pas d'épouser Daenerys. Bien sûr, il n'a jamais pensé être Roi non plus.

« Nous trouverons une solution. » Répondit calmement Daenerys.

« Il te faut une deuxième femme. » Répliqua Elia.

« J'ai déjà envoyé des missives à tous les Seigneurs de Westeros pour leur faire part de la situation. Ils enverront bientôt des demandes de fiançailles ou viendront ici pour présenter leurs filles. » Ajouta Viserys, et Jon lui envoya un regard noir.

« Putain ! » Il s'énerva rapidement. « Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre ?! »

« Mon devoir est de servir le Royaume. Je suis la Main du Roi après tout. » Ricana Viserys.

« Tu étais la Main de mon père ! » Cracha Jon. « Mais tu ne seras pas la mienne. » Viserys le regarda avec choc. « Je ne sais pas qui sera la prochaine Main, mais je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas toi. »

« Revenons-en au sujet principal. Il te faut une autre femme Jon. Pourquoi pas Rhaenys ? Elle aurait dû être Reine avec son mariage avec Aegon après tout. » Jon grimaça et réfléchit un moment.

« J'ai pris une décision. Je vous la livrerai dans quelques jours. Je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un en attendant. J'ai besoin de conseils. Rhaenys et Daenerys peuvent m'accompagner si elles le veulent. » Avec ça, Jon se retourna et sortit rapidement de la salle.

Les trois cavaliers des dragons appelèrent mentalement les dragons, ayant appris à le faire grâce à Daenerys, et les énormes bêtes se posèrent devant eux dans un énorme bruit, mais aucun ne poussa de rugissement. Daenerys monta sur Bael et Ser Barristan se joignit à elle, Rhaenys monta sur Viserion avec Ser Arthur, et enfin, Jon et Ser Jaime grimpèrent sur Rhaegal. Chaque chevalier avait peur des dragons, mais aucun n'avait refusé de les accompagner parce que c'était leur devoir.

Ils décollèrent rapidement, et volèrent pendant de nombreuses heures. En fait, ils volaient pendant la plupart de la journée, ne s'arrêtant seulement pour manger quelque chose à la mi-journée. Et ils soupirèrent de soulagement en apercevant leur destination. Le château impressionnant de Winterfell était facilement visible, particulièrement à leur hauteur. Jon dirigea Rhaegal vers la cour du château énorme et fit quelques tours, avant de voir un endroit presque vide pour y atterrir. Ils descendirent du dragon, et observèrent quelques personnes venir à leur rencontre. Jon fit signe à Ser Jaime de leur dire d'attendre, et les autres dragons se posèrent au sol également, laissant débarquer leurs cavaliers respectifs sur le sol. Finalement, les trois dragons s'envolèrent et firent des cercles, haut dans le ciel juste au-dessus du château.

Jon saisit le bras de Daenerys et s'approcha de sa sœur pour se mettre à ses côtés, et ensemble, ils avancèrent vers la famille Stark qui les attendait déjà. Lorsqu'il arriva juste en face d'eux, Ned Stark s'agenouilla, et le reste des habitants de Winterfell l'imitèrent. Jon grogna, mais fit signe à son oncle de se relever.

« Mon Roi, Winterfell est le vôtre. » Fit Ned en se relevant, alors que le reste des habitants se relève.

« Je préfère qu'il soit le vôtre mon oncle. Je ne suis jamais venu dans le Nord après tout. » Plaisante Jon, amenant un sourire sur le visage de son oncle. Jon s'avança et tendit sa main que son oncle serra, avant qu'ils se prennent dans les bras pour une étreinte familiale.

« Dieux neveu. Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir ici. » Réplique le Seigneur de Winterfell. Il avait raison après tout. Jon n'était jamais monté au Nord, et la seule fois où il avait rencontré son oncle était il y a plus de cinq ans, quand Ned était descendu à Port-Réal pour lui offrir Ghost, son Loup Géant qui était resté à Port-Réal.

« Nous ne resterons pas longtemps mon oncle. Puis-je te présenter ma femme, la Reine Daenerys Targaryen, et ma sœur, la Princesse Rhaenys. » Il fit signe aux deux femmes à ses côtés.

« Enchanté ma Reine, ma Princesse. » S'inclina poliment Ned. « Voici ma propre femme, Lady Catelyn Stark, et nos enfants, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran et Rickon. » Il désigna chaque personne de sa famille pour les présenter. Jon hocha la tête en direction des enfants de son oncle, et certains ne purent se retenir de lui parler.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas de couronne ? » S'exclama Rickon, regardant la tête de son cousin.

« Est-ce vrai que vous avez une épée d'acier Valyrien ? » Demanda Arya en regardant la ceinture d'épée du Roi de Westeros.

« Est-ce que je peux faire partie de la Garde Royale ? » Espéra Bran.

« Les enfants ! » Cassa Catelyn, envoyant un regard sévère à ses enfants et regardant le Roi avec inquiétude face à l'irrespect montré par ses enfants. A sa grande surprise, Jon éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, chers cousins, j'ai en effet une couronne, mais je l'aurai probablement perdue lors de mon vol ici. » Il désigna les dragons dans le ciel. « Et pour être honnête, je n'aime pas porter une couronne. »

« Il déteste porter une couronne. Il pense que ça le décoiffe. » Ricana Daenerys, et Rickon regarda Jon avec admiration, alors qu'Arya, Robb, Ned et étonnamment Sansa se retiennent de rire.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. » Siffla Jon en regardant sa femme. Puis il dégaina son épée et la tendit à Arya. « Mais oui j'ai une épée en acier Valyrien. Je l'appelle Black Snow. »

« Elle est belle ! » S'émerveilla Arya, regardant la lame avec admiration. Jon la lui tendit et elle le regarda avec curiosité.

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas utiliser cette épée pendant mon séjour ici, alors je pense qu'elle sera entre de meilleures mains si tu l'utilises. J'ai cru comprendre que ton père accepte que tu utilises une épée. Comme ma mère. » Il lui sourit et Arya retourna son sourire avant de prendre très doucement l'épée. Elle regarda son père qui lui fit un petit signe de la tête et elle s'en alla rapidement, probablement pour aller s'entrainer avec l'épée et Rickon la suivit rapidement. Enfin, Jon se tourna vers Bran.

« Un chevalier de la Garde Royale ? Je pensais que les Nordiens ne veulent pas devenir chevalier. » Il avait l'air confus quant à la question de son petit cousin.

« Je sais ! Mais pas moi ! C'est mon rêve ! » S'exclama durement le jeune loup. Jon sourit à l'enthousiasme de son cousin.

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas priver ma propre famille de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Cependant… » Jon s'agenouilla juste en face de son cousin. « J'ai décidé de changer les règles de la Garde Royale. »

« Vraiment ?! » S'étonna Bran, et Jon observa qu'il n'était pas le seul à être confus. Il hoche la tête.

« Oui. Je sais que c'est étrange, mais la protection de ma famille est très importante. Je vais donc créer une Garde du Roi et une Garde de la Reine, en plus de la Garde Royale. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Bran.

« Eh bien, actuellement, la Garde Royale ne protège que le Roi, mais il y a d'autres personnes dans ma famille qui devraient être protégées également. »

« Oh. Donc je peux être l'un de vos chevaliers ? »

« Eh bien, tu es un peu jeune pour être un chevalier. » Bran avait l'air déçu, mais Jon posa sa main sur son épaule. « Mais je sais que Ser Jaime est à la recherche d'un écuyer. Penses-tu que tu es assez vieux pour devenir cet écuyer ? »

« NON ! »

« Alors il faudra que tu l'impressionnes et tu pourras devenir son écuyer. Tu peux le faire ? »

« Oui je le peux ! » Bran semblait avoir repris confiance en lui et la détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

« Bien. Alors je pense que je te reverrais en tant qu'écuyer bientôt. » Jon sourit en se relevant et fit un petit signe discret à Ser Jaime qui hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Bran.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu savais utiliser une épée. Tu veux me montrer ? » Bran hocha la tête avec excitation et s'en alla rapidement, suivi par Ser Jaime qui avait l'air amusé.

« Eh bien, c'est très gentil de votre part mon Roi. Je suis sûre que mes enfants vous aiment. » Fit Catelyn, légèrement amusée à la réaction de ses enfants, mais également heureuse des actions de Jon.

« Ce n'est rien. » Avoua Jon, et il le pensait vraiment. « Il n'y a rien qui pourra compenser Ghost. » Et c'était vrai. Le loup blanc est actuellement le meilleur ami de Jon, même s'il n'est qu'un loup. « Mais même si faire plaisir à mes cousins est quelque chose que j'aime, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Lord Stark, je demande une audience privée avec vous et votre femme. » Déclare-t-il solennellement. Son oncle et sa tante eurent l'air surpris un instant mais Ned se reprit rapidement.

« Robb, Sansa, pouvez-vous montrer à la Reine Daenerys et à la Princesse Rhaenys les chambres dans lesquelles elles resteront pendant leur séjour ici ? » Ses deux ainés hochèrent la tête.

« Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur, restez avec ma femme et ma sœur. » Ordonna Jon.

« Mon Roi, je dois protester. » Commença Ser Arthur.

« J'ai dit que je voulais une audience privée. » Souligna Jon.

« Mais nous sommes là pour votre sécurité votre Majesté. » Protesta Arthur, s'approchant du Roi, mais Jon leva sa main pour l'arrêter.

« Je sais. Mais il y a deux autres gardes maintenant. Ser Arthur, je vous nomme Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale. Ser Barristan, je vous nomme Lord Commandant de la Garde de la Reine. Et je ne risque rien ici. Je suis avec ma famille. » Dit-il. « C'est ma décision, et ma décision est finale ! » Commande-t-il en voyant Arthur ouvrir la bouche. « D'ailleurs, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, rien n'empêchera Daenerys de brûler ce château en cendres. » Ce dernier point sembla apaiser Arthur, et il hocha la tête, bien qu'à contrecœur.

« Si vous voulez bien nous suivre ma Reine, Princesse. » Invita poliment Robb en tendant son bras que Daenerys prit avec délicatesse. Elle envoya un regard à Jon qui lui sourit de manière rassurante avant d'entamer une conversation avec Robb, tandis que Sansa escorta Rhaenys. Finalement Jon soupira et regarda son oncle, qui comprit, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Seigneur de Winterfell. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Ned invita son neveu à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, en s'écroulant sur la première chaise à proximité.

« Loin d'une posture royale. » Ricana Ned, et Jon ne put retenir son rire. « Mais je reste intrigué de ta visite. »

« Je vais être bref mon oncle. J'ai besoin d'une deuxième femme. » Avoua Jon, et les deux adultes le regardèrent avec surprise.

« QUOI ?! »

« Je sais, ça peut faire un choc. Sachez que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux non plus, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna Ned.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que le trône revienne à Viserys, et j'ai besoin d'un héritier pour l'en empêcher. » Admit le Roi.

« Tu es déjà marié à la Reine Daenerys, surement elle te donnera un héritier maintenant que tu es Roi. » Supposa le Gardien du Nord.

« Malheureusement non. Daenerys est stérile. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle ça ne m'a pas dérangé de l'épouser il y a longtemps. » Avoua Jon, puisqu'il n'était pas un grand fan de l'inceste, même s'il n'était pas totalement contre. Catelyn le regarda avec pitié. Être parent est l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses sur ce monde.

« Oh. Je suis désolé. » Fit doucement Ned, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Jon haussa les épaules.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon oncle. Je le savais quand je l'ai épousé, et ça ne me dérange pas. Mais maintenant… »

« Maintenant tu as besoin d'un héritier. » Finit Catelyn. « Mais pourquoi être venu jusqu'à Winterfell ? J'ai bien des idées, mais… » Jon hocha la tête en accord.

« En effet. Mais je ne peux pas épouser une deuxième femme tout de suite. Je ne sais pas encore qui est l'assassin de mon frère et mon père, et je ne laisserai pas ma famille être en danger. J'ai deux lunes pour le trouver et le traduire en justice. »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Demande Ned.

« Dans deux lunes la plupart des seigneurs de Westeros viendront à la cour pour me proposer leurs filles, je le sais, mon oncle les a invité. » Cracha Jon. « Je veux que vous veniez. Lord Stark, Lady Stark, je vous demande la permission de demander la main de votre fille, Lady Sansa de la maison Stark, pour qu'elle devienne la nouvelle Reine de Westeros à mes côtés. »

« Il y a déjà des négociations qui sont en cours pour que ma fille soit marié à l'héritier Bolton. » Grinça Ned.

« Mon amour. Roose et Ramsay comprendraient surement pourquoi tu reviendrais sur une telle décision. » Insista Catelyn.

« Mais je n'aime pas revenir sur ma parole. » Hésite le Gardien du Nord.

« Tu sais comme moi que Ramsay n'est pas celui qu'il laisse croire qu'il est. Les rumeurs… »

« Quelles rumeurs ? » S'étonna Jon. Le visage de son oncle devint sombre.

« Disons qu'il suit les traditions de sa famille. »

« Si une rébellion Bolton venait à éclater, vous aurez mon soutien mon oncle. Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre un dragon. » Rassura Jon.

« Merci neveu. » Puis Ned prit un air pensif. « Si j'accepte de te donner ma bénédiction, et que ma fille accepte de te marier… Comment réagirait la Reine Daenerys ? »

« Elle demanderait probablement à être une deuxième mère pour nos enfants. » Supposa Jon, connaissant l'envie de sa femme d'élever des enfants. « Et elle serait plus qu'accueillante envers votre fille. »

« Alors tu as ma bénédiction Jon. » Accepta Ned.

« Merci. » Jon soupira de soulagement.

« Mais je pense que tu devrais lui demander avant d'être à la cour et devant tous ces seigneurs. » Admit le Seigneur de Winterfell.

« Non ! » Répliqua durement Jon. « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que l'assassin de ma famille continue ses crimes, et je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne ce genre de choses. Je vais faire un passage chez chaque Seigneur Suzerain pour les informer que je prendrai ma décision dans deux lunes. Et pour brouiller les pistes. » Expliqua Jon. Ned réfléchit un moment, mais accepta rapidement, la sécurité de sa fille étant le plus important.

Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à Winterfell, le Roi, la Reine et la Princesse s'envolèrent avec leurs gardes et visitèrent chaque royaume, demandant aux seigneurs de venir à leur rencontre au Donjon Rouge pour que Jon puisse choisir une deuxième femme. Les Lannisters, les Tyrells et les Martells étaient particulièrement enthousiaste à cette idée et promirent d'arriver plus tôt que prévu pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec leurs filles. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls…

Dès son retour, il avait été abordé par Elia qui lui demanda s'il allait épouser Rhaenys, et il apprécia de pouvoir la faire attendre. Elle n'avait plus de pouvoir sur lui maintenant, et il savoura ça. Même si Elia n'a jamais été cruelle avec lui, elle ne lui avait jamais montré d'amour comme il en aurait eu besoin dans sa jeunesse. Mais il sait qu'elle fait partie de sa famille, et il l'aime quand même. Seul Viserys ne mérite pas son amour.

Et maintenant, il était assis sur le trône de fer, Ghost couché à ses pieds et Daenerys debout à ses côtés. Les trois regardaient les Seigneurs de Westeros s'entasser dans la salle du trône, chacun essayant d'être le plus proche possible du Roi. Jon resta impassible cependant, tout comme Daenerys, ne laissant pas deviner ses intentions, ni quelle famille il choisirait.

Enfin, le dernier Seigneur entra et les servants fermèrent les portes de la salle. Il regarda Daenerys qui lui sourit doucement avant de se lever, amenant le calme complet dans la salle.

« La Reine Daenerys de la maison Targaryen, ainsi que moi-même, le Roi Jon de la maison Targaryen, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue au Donjon Rouge. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, et je pense que vous connaissez tous la raison. » Les seigneurs murmurèrent d'excitation, chacun pensant avoir une chance avec le Roi.

« Mais mon mari et moi-même voulons prendre soin d'autres choses tout aussi importantes. » Continua Daenerys, à la surprise des Seigneurs. « Prince Viserys Targaryen, Lord Petyr Baelish, Grand Mestre Meswan veuillez avancer. » Les trois personnes citées s'avancèrent, mais seul Viserys ne paraissait pas surpris, simplement en colère.

« Nous vous remercions de vos services pour la couronne pendant le règne de mon Père, mais nous avons jugé que nous n'avons plus besoin de vous pendant mon règne. Vous êtes donc libres de retourner chez vous. » S'exclama Jon, faisant murmurer les personnes dans la salle. Viserys hocha la tête rapidement, étant déjà au courant, et le Grand Mestre s'inclina respectueusement.

« Mon Roi, je ne comprends pas. Je pense avoir été des plus efficaces en tant que Grand Argentier. » Intervint Petyr Baelish.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas contester notre décision Lord Baelish. » Prévint Daenerys.

« Je ne le conteste pas ma Reine. Je suis juste curieux des raisons de mon renvoi. » Fit doucement Baelish.

« Curieux ? » Ricana Jon. « Je trouve beaucoup de choses très curieuses mon Seigneur. Mais s'il y a quelque chose que je sais, c'est que mon Père vous a gardé près de lui à cause de votre capacité à faire apparaitre de l'or de nulle part. Mais je connais votre petit secret mon Seigneur. » Sa voix était forte.

« Et nous n'apprécions pas du tout votre méthode. » Ajouta sévèrement Daenerys. « Soyez simplement heureux que la maison Baelish ne s'éteigne pas avec votre mort aujourd'hui et que mon mari est un homme clément. » Dit-elle froidement. Baelish s'inclina poliment et retourna à sa place.

« Merci ma Reine. » Sourit Jon. « La Citadelle a déjà envoyé un nouveau Mestre. La Reine et moi-même souhaitons nommer Lord Tyrion Lannister comme nouveau Grand Argentier. » Déclare-t-il. Le nain Lannister semblait surpris, mais reprit rapidement son sang-froid et s'avança.

« J'accepte avec honneur vos Majestés. » Il s'inclina doucement et Jon l'invita à se tenir aux pieds des escaliers menant au trône.

« Excellent ! » Sourit le Roi. « Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous avez déjà entendu parler des changements de la Garde Royale, mais je vais les expliquer plus précisément. Il y aura tout d'abord cinq chevaliers dans la Garde du Roi. Pour l'instant il n'y a que Ser Jaime qui y a prêté serment. »

« La Garde de la Reine fonctionne de la même façon. Il n'y a que Ser Barristan pour le moment. Et enfin, il y aura dix chevaliers dans la Garde Royale pour protéger le reste de la famille royale. Pour le moment, il n'y a que Ser Arthur qui en fait partie. Ce qui veut dire qu'il reste actuellement dix-sept places pour rejoindre nos Gardes. » Termina la Reine, amenant des murmures d'excitation dans l'assemblée. Il y a treize places de plus qu'auparavant, et l'honneur d'être choisi dans la Garde reste tout aussi prestigieux. La plupart des deuxièmes et troisièmes fils applaudirent ce changement.

« Bien sûr, ces chevaliers seront sous l'ordre du Lord Commandant Arthur Dayne, et obéiront à ses ordres, même s'ils ne font pas partie de la même Garde que lui. Il reste un chevalier très expérimenté et doué. » Ajoute Jon, et Ser Arthur acquiesça, étant déjà au courant de son nouveau statut.

« Bien. Cela étant dit, nous souhaitons que Lord Stannis Barathéon conserve son poste de maitre des navires. »

« Ce serait un honneur votre Grâce. » S'inclina Stannis.

« Il en va de même pour Lord Tytos Blackwood pour le poste de maitre des lois. » Ajoute Jon.

« Je ne vis que pour vous servir mon Roi. »

« Et il ne me manque plus qu'à désigner la Main du Roi. Cependant, le poste change également. La nouvelle Main sera la Main du Roi et des Reines, les conseillant tous du mieux qu'il peut. Nous changeons donc le titre de Main du Roi à Main Royale. » Continua Daenerys.

« Et je ne peux que penser à un seul homme pour ce poste. Samwell Tarly, je vous nomme Main Royale. » Sourit brillamment Jon, et un gros homme sortit des rangs et s'agenouilla.

« Je ne suis pas digne d'un tel poste mon Roi, mais je servirai le Royaume du mieux que je pourrais. » Déclara la nouvelle Main. Jon lui fit signe de se relever et l'invita à se tenir avec les autres membres du petit conseil.

« Excellent ! Je suis sûr que nous ferons du bon travail ensemble mon ami. » Sourit Jon. « Avant de choisir la prochaine Reine de Westeros, il reste encore un détail à régler. Ser Arthur, Ser Jaime. » Jon fit un signe de tête à ses gardes et les deux hochèrent la tête, se déplaçant dans la salle. « Je ne peux pas mettre mon règne en péril après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux lunes. Mon frère et mon père ont été assassinés, et leur meurtrier est dans la salle. »

« LACHEZ-MOI ! » Retentit une voix, clairement en colère. Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Ser Jaime et Ser Arthur retenant le Prince Oberyn Martell et l'amenant férocement aux pieds du trône. « Quel est le sens de tout cela ?! » Cria-t-il.

« Prince Oberyn, vous vous tenez en face de nous aujourd'hui pour répondre de vos crimes contre la famille royale, spécialement l'assassinat du Roi Rhaegar Targaryen et du Prince Aegon Targaryen. Comment plaidez-vous votre cas ? » Demanda Jon, d'une voix forte et claire, amenant des murmures dans la salle.

« FOUTAISES ! La famille royale est une partie de ma famille ! Pourquoi aurai-je voulu leur mort ? » Son explication fait sens, mais Jon avait déjà prévu tout cela.

« C'est à vous de le dire, pas à moi. »

« Je n'ai rien fait à la famille royale ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! Vous ne pouvez pas me condamner parce que vous ne m'aimez pas ! Ma famille se révoltera ! » Répliqua Oberyn.

« Vous avez raison, je ne peux pas vous condamner parce que je ne vous aime pas. Cependant, il se trouve que j'ai une preuve. Chère sœur, veux-tu répéter ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques temps ? » Demanda Jon, et les yeux d'Oberyn s'élargirent.

« Bien sûr mon Roi. Mon père était très stressé ces derniers temps. J'étais inquiète pour lui. J'ai demandé à mon oncle Oberyn pour savoir s'il ne connaissait pas un remède pour le stress. Il m'a donné un breuvage qu'il fallait mélanger avec du vin. » La voix de Rhaenys craqua. « Alors je lui ai fait confiance et j'ai donné ce breuvage à mon père. Je ne savais pas que ce qu'il m'avait donné était un poison. » Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la Princesse et elle se tut, enfouissant son visage dans les bras de sa mère.

« MENSONGES ! » Réfuta Oberyn. « Elle voulait assassiner son père pour qu'elle devienne Reine plus vite ! » Cria-t-il.

« Donc vous ne niez pas lui avoir donné ce poison. » Remarqua Daenerys, et le visage d'Oberyn pâlit.

« Et pensez-vous que nous allons vous croire ? La Princesse Rhaenys était très proche de notre père. N'importe qui peut le dire. » Fit Jon, et beaucoup de monde acquiesça. Ils avaient tous vu comment le Roi et sa fille étaient vraiment proches, et qu'il y avait un réel lien entre eux. C'est impossible que la Princesse ait pu tuer son père. Et ils auraient raison.

« Prince Oberyn, vous avez été prouvé coupable de trahison et de meurtre contre la famille royale. Moi, Jon Targaryen, Roi de Westeros, vous condamne à mourir. Vous aurez un jour pour faire vos adieux à vos proches avant que je ne prenne votre tête. » Cela sembla apporté les murmures dans l'assemblée. Pourquoi le Roi s'occuperait-il lui-même de prendre la tête d'un criminel alors qu'il a un bourreau royal à disposition. Jon fit un signe à plusieurs gardes, et ils emmenèrent Oberyn dans les cellules noires.

La vérité est autre. Actuellement, l'histoire d'Oberyn était la véritable version. Cependant, Rhaenys avait avoué à Jon pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas tuer leur père, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Non, elle voulait seulement tuer Aegon. Elle avait inventé cette histoire pour qu'Oberyn, qui était encore amer de la trahison de Rhaegar envers Elia à cause de Lyanna Stark, lui fournisse un poison pour tuer son père, alors qu'en réalité, il aurait juste servi sur Aegon.

Elle avait voulu tuer son frère/mari depuis longtemps maintenant. Et s'il l'avait su, Jon aurait tué son frère depuis longtemps. Alors qu'en apparence, Aegon semblait être le parfait petit Prince, lorsqu'il était seul avec Rhaenys, il abusait d'elle, la frappant et la violant quand il le voulait. Elle voulait juste se débarrasser de lui, mais pas de leur père et sa tristesse était véritable.

Jon l'avait comprise, et ensemble, avec Daenerys, ils avaient trouvés cette solution. Après tout, Oberyn avait fourni le poison, et il était quand même coupable. Mais de cette façon, Rhaenys pouvait être dégagée de toute charge, et serait libre. Jon ne pouvait pas refuser ça à sa sœur.

« Au vu des évènements, je dépouille la famille Martel de leurs titres de Princes et Princesses. » Entonna Jon d'une voix forte. « Et aucun mal ne sera fait à la Princesse Rhaenys au vu de sa non-connaissance de ce qu'elle a donné à notre famille. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir fait confiance à son oncle. »

« Et maintenant, l'évènement que vous attendez tous. » Sourit Daenerys. « Comme vous le savez, je suis incapable de donner des enfants à notre Roi. » Elle semblait peinée de dire ça. « Et il a besoin d'un héritier pour poursuivre notre ligne. Il a reçu des… dizaines de propositions. » Jon ricana. Il en avait reçu beaucoup plus, et il avait dû toutes les lires. Jon descendit doucement des escaliers menant au trône. Il passa devant Ser Jaime qui lui tendit son épée, et Jon la dégaina, révélant à tout le monde son épée en acier Valyrien. Il s'avança tranquillement dans la foule et se positionna devant Sansa Stark. Il posa son épée au sol et s'agenouilla devant elle. Daenerys reprit la parole.

« La maison Stark est l'une des seules maisons à ne pas avoir envoyé de propositions. Cependant, lors de nos visites dans les différents royaumes, je me suis rapprochée de Lady Sansa Stark, et je sais qu'elle fera une très bonne Reine et une excellente femme et mère. »

« Lady Sansa, vous êtes une femme aussi belle qu'intelligente, aussi forte que votre louve, et je n'en doute pas, aussi féroce qu'un dragon. Moi Jon Targaryen, vous demande aujourd'hui votre main dans le mariage. » Il leva les yeux vers la jolie rousse en face de lui qui le regardait sous le choc avant que Robb ne la fasse réagir en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

« Ce serait un honneur votre Grâce. » Jon sourit largement en se relevant. Il tendit négligemment son épée à Robb qui la prit sans rien dire et tendit son bras à Sansa qui l'attrapa doucement. Tout aussi tranquillement qu'il était venu, Jon dirigea Sansa vers le trône et, ensemble, ils rejoignirent Daenerys qui s'était assise. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant le siège, et se retournèrent, faisant face à la foule.

« Toutes mes félicitations au Roi Jon Targaryen et à sa future Reine, Lady Sansa Stark ! Que notre rège soit long ! » Cria Daenerys.

« QUE VOTRE REGNE SOIT LONG ! » Répéta la foule.

Des milliers d'années plus tard, la montée au pouvoir du Roi Jon Targaryen et de ses Reines Sansa et Daenerys Targaryen reste encore l'un des évènements majeurs de Westeros. Ils ont acquis un grand nombre de titre, mais un seul de ces titres reste dans les mémoires. Les Souverains du Changement.

La Reine Daenerys et le Roi Jon se sont montrés être des souverains justes mais féroces. Ils ont massacrés la rébellion de Viserys et ce, sans même utiliser leurs dragons. Lorsque la rébellion des Boltons éclata, les histoires racontent que la Reine Sansa avait rejoint la bataille, aux côtés de ses frères Robb Stark et Rickon Stark, les trois étant montés sur leurs Loups Géants.

La Princesse Rhaenys et la Reine Sansa devinrent des amies proches, et la Princesse Rhaenys accepta de prêter son dragon Viserion à la Reine Sansa quand elle le voulait. La Reine Sansa était la première, et la seule, cavalière de dragon ne possédant pas de sang Targaryen dans l'histoire de Westeros.

Lorsque les sauvageons essayèrent de passer le Mur après avoir rassembler une armée de cent mille hommes et femmes, les trois souverains utilisèrent leurs dragons pour dissuader le Roi au-delà du Mur d'attaquer. Personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais le Roi Mance Rayder plia le genou au Roi Jon Targaryen, et le Roi de Westeros autorisa les sauvageons, maintenant appelé le peuple libre, au sud du Mur. Le Roi Jon et la Reine Daenerys ont ensuite disparus pendant deux semaines au-delà du Mur, et personne, excepté la Reine Sansa, savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'ils sont revenus, la Reine Sansa annonça sa première grossesse. Elle donna naissance à une fille. La Princesse Cateryn Targaryen. Tout comme son père, la Princesse Cateryn n'avait aucun trait Targaryen. En fait, elle ressemblait exactement à sa mère, excepté ses yeux, qui sont les mêmes yeux gris orageux que son père.

Après cette annonce, la Princesse Rhaenys se maria avec Robb Stark et abandonna son titre de Princesse pour prendre celui de Dame de Winterfell. Elle tomba rapidement enceinte d'un petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Edward Stark, qui ressemblait à un Targaryen, excepté pour la couleur des cheveux, châtains comme son père.

Lorsque la Banque de Fer s'allia avec Volantis, Meereen, Astapor et Yunkaï, les maitres esclavagistes construisirent la plus grande armée que le monde connu n'ait jamais vue. Plus d'un million de soldats/esclaves furent envoyés vers Westeros pour établir leur suprématie vers l'ensemble du monde. La Reine Daenerys s'envola rapidement sur Bael et, soutenue par la flotte de fer des Greyjoys, ils détruisirent facilement la moitié de la flotte adverse avant même qu'elle n'arrive sur les côtes de Westeros. Le Roi Jon mena la charge, accompagné par son fidèle ami, Ser Jaime Lannister, et ils écrasèrent leurs ennemis.

La Reine Sansa et la Dame de Winterfell Lady Rhaenys utilisèrent alors Viserion pour aller livrer des termes aux maitres esclavagistes. Malheureusement, les maitres leurs tendirent un piège et la Reine Sansa fut blessée à l'épaule, mais perdit aussi le bébé qu'elle avait dans son ventre. Pris dans un accès de rage, le Roi Jon et la Reine Daenerys s'envolèrent et rejoignirent leur famille, et ensemble, ils firent disparaitre la Banque de Fer, la réduisant seulement à un tas de métal coulant.

Dans la rage, le Roi Jon continua ce qu'il avait commencé, et fit débarquer plus de quarante mille soldats à Essos. Avec cette force militaire et la force de son dragon, ils firent disparaitre les Dotrakhis, brulèrent tous les maitres esclavagistes, et le continent d'Essos n'eut d'autre choix que de plier le genou, amenant le continent sous la domination Targaryenne.

Lorsqu'il revint à Westeros, il eut la bonne surprise de voir sa première femme tomber enceinte. Mais elle n'était pas la seule puisque son autre femme tomba enceinte au même moment. Il fut l'heureux père de deux nouveaux fils. Le Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, fils du Roi Jon et de la Reine Daenerys, et le Prince Jonathan Targaryen fils du Roi Jon et de la Reine Sansa. Craignant qu'une guerre éclate entre leurs enfants, le Roi et les Reines décidèrent de les élever ensemble pour qu'ils se voient comme des frères, et, lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur majorité, le Roi Jon donna le continent d'Essos à son fils Jaehaerys, qui avait développé une grande fascination pour le territoire au-delà de la Mer. Il abdiqua alors rapidement le pouvoir en l'honneur de son fils Jonathan, après qu'il se soit marié avec la fille de Margeary et Renly Barathéon, Lady Alérie Barathéon. Sa fille unique Cateryn Targaryen épousa son cousin Osric Stark, fils de Rickon et Wylla Stark et devint la Dame de Moat Cailin.

Lorsqu'il mourut finalement, le Roi Jon fut incinéré et enterré au-delà du Mur selon ses souhaits, et la Reine Sansa décida de passer le reste de sa vie à Winterfell, en compagnie de son frère Robb et de sa belle-sœur Rhaenys. La Reine Daenerys prit sur elle pour apprendre au Roi Jonathan à maitriser le lien mental entre lui et Rhaegal. Et lorsque la Reine Daenerys mourut, le Roi Jaehaerys revint à Westeros et c'est son frère qui lui apprit à contrôler Bael. La Reine Sansa et Lady Rhaenys enseignèrent la technique à l'héritier du Nord Edward Stark comment utiliser Viserion.

Le règne Targaryen avait eu de nombreuses chutes auparavant, comme avec la rébellion Blackfyre ou la Danse des Dragons, mais après le règne du Roi Jon et de ses Reines, plus personne n'osa se rebeller contre eux, au risque de subir la vengeance d'un autre continent sous la domination Targaryen.


End file.
